Mistakes And Misunderstandings
by UnimportantBystander
Summary: AU fic. Matthew saw his boyfriend with somebody else. Said boyfriend isn't aware of this fact. Was this all a misunderstanding? Netherlands/Canada


**A/N:** Wow, a story from me? Yes indeed. I've been on a rather long hiatus, doing nothing at all on fanfiction, except reading once in a while. But I'm back now, and carefully starting to write again. All the stories I've got going are still on hiatus though. I will finish 'Handle Flowers Gently' and 'Win A Date With Demyx' sometime. Just not now. I have tried to pick up on them again, but failed. They are giving me a writers block and I don't like that. So for now, I will give you this story from my current fandom, Hetalia. More Hetalia fanfics are on their way.

This is an AU fic about the Netherlands and Canada. I want to do a non-AU fic about them soon. I've seen the Netherlands being called Lars in several places and fics, and I really like that name for him, so I'll be using that name for him too. This pairing deserves more love, they are so cannon in history! Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this fic~

**Mistakes And Misunderstandings**

"He's an asshole!" Matthew cried. "I _never_ want to see him again!"

Alfred sat by the side of his brothers bed. "I already knew that guy was bad news. You should've listened to the hero in the first place, Mattie."

This didn't do anything to calm Matthew down however. He only started to cry harder. He clung to Kumajirou, his polar bear plushie, as if his life depended on it, pressing his crying face into it's fur.

"S-shut up! D-don't talk l-like that 'bout him." Matthew managed to choke out. "H-he…. He just… I-I dunno, o-okay?"

Alfred sighed, shaking his head. "Well, what happened then?" He wanted to know.

Matthew swallowed hard, trying to stop the tears rolling down his face. "I-I… He…" It didn't work. Thinking back to what happened just resulted in a new wave of tears, drowning out all words.

* * *

_Matthew was __walking in the mall. He needed to do some shopping. Tomorrow he and Lars, his boyfriend, would be together for a whole year. He had just bought a little present for him. Lars probably wouldn't even remember. He wasn't the kind of person to pay much attention to special dates, Matthew guessed. But Matthew still wanted to do something for him._

_Normally Lars would've insisted to join him in his shopping, but he had to do something with his family today. They would only be in town for a couple of days, before they would go back to the Netherlands. So Matthew had the chance to get something for him.. He checked his list to see if he needed to get anything else when he hear a familiar voice._

"_Are you sure?" Lars asked._

_Matthew almost walked over to say hello, but then he noticed something. He was with a girl. A very pretty girl. Matthew paused. What was his boyfriend, who was supposed to be doing something with his family, doing here? With a girl. A very pretty girl. It was almost as if they were on a…_

"_You said you'd buy me whatever I want!" The girl said, pointing at a dress in the window of a shop. "Look at how pretty it is."_

_Lars thought for a minute. "Okay. But only because it would look really good on you."_

"_Really? Thank you!" The girl hugged him. __Then she got on her toes, leaned in and… a couple of shoppers blocked them from Matthew's view. By the time they passed, the girl was already letting go of him again, but it was obvious what had happened. The girl was smiling happily, and there was a small blush on the face of Lars' usually pale face. Lars took the girl inside the shop, to get the dress presumably. But Matthew didn't hang around to make sure though. Tears were pricking at his eyes. He turned around and ran all the way home._

* * *

"Come on Mattie. You've been in here since last night! You should at least come sit downstairs with the rest of us." Alfred pleaded. No answer. "Dad and papa are really worried about you."

Matthew's cell phone rang. He looked at the screen. Lars. It was already the twelfth time he called today. Matthew just hung up on him, like he had done the last eleven times. He had considered removing his number from his phone, had already tried it, really. But he couldn't.

Alfred was getting restless now. He had been sitting at his brothers side for at least half an hour and still he didn't know anymore than "he's an asshole" and "I don't want to see him again". But he knew it was bad. Anyone who would hurt his brother like that was definitely an evil person.

"I could pick up the next time he calls. Give him a piece of my mind, ya know?" Alfred proposed, but Matthew shook his head.

Alfred had done that more often, snatching the phone from his hand when it went off and telling Lars to "fuck off and leave my brother alone, you scum!", before hanging up. It always caused Lars to come see if Matthew was okay. Matthew didn't want that now. Like he said, he never wanted to see Lars again.

_Matthew checked his phone again. No missed calls__, no messages. Damn it. He said he would call. Matthew sighed. Maybe he had his hopes to high. They had only been dating for two weeks, after all._

_Finally his phone rang. When Matthew saw the name on the little screen he smiled broadly. A bit too broadly it seemed, since Alfred, who sitting next to him watching TV, snatched the phone out of his hands before he could answer it._

"_What are you-"_

"_Who is it? Is it that guy again?" H__e wanted to know. Matthew tried to snatch his phone back, but didn't succeed. Instead, Alfred answered the phone. "Hey, you asshole. Stay the fuck away from my brother, got that?" A small silence while Alfred listened. Matthew tried to grab back his phone, but his brother held him away with ease. "Well, he doesn't want you anymore. So back off! Never show your face here again, or I'll come after you." Then he hung up._

"_What the fuck, Alfred! Now I have to call him back. Give me my phone!"_

"_No way!" Alfred ran off and Matthew ran after him. His cell phone was the only place he had Lars's number, so he couldn't just call with another phone. He had been chasing after him for a while, when the doorbell rang. Damn, his brother was fast. He didn't really have a chance of getting it back any time soon. So he just went to open the door. As soon as he opened the door, he felt strong arms wrap around him and he was pressed against the chest of a tall guy._

"_L-Lars?"_

"_I'm sorry." He said in a serious tone._

"_F-for what?" Matthew was confused._

"_I… dunno." Came the rather embarrassed reply. "But whatever I did, I'm sorry."_

_Oh, now Matthew got it. "Is this about that phone call earlier?" He felt Lars nod against his shoulder. Matthew laughed nervously. He pushed Lars away a bit so there was a bit of space between them. He was able to look at Lars' face now. Lars didn't look him in the eyes and a small blush covered his cheeks. It was rather adorable. "Alfred was just being an ass again. You didn't do anything wrong." Matthew explained. This got Lars to look at him._

"_Really?" He asked and Matthew nodded. He stood on his tip-toes to press a small kiss on Lars' lips. Lars eagerly leaned down to deepen the kiss. But after a few seconds they were interrupted._

"_Is this necessary?" Alfred was standing behind them, arms crossed, a disgusted look on his face and Matthew's cell phone still in his hand._

_As an answer, Lars wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist possessively and shot a glare at Alfred._

_Matthew pulled Lars in the direction of the stairs, but paused when they passed Alfred. He held out his hand. "My phone."_

_Alfred placed the device in his hand and watched grumpily as Matthew led Lars to his room._

* * *

Matthew groaned. He didn't want to remember all this. It didn't exactly make him feel better about the situation. It almost made him feel guilty for not answering the phone. Almost.

He glanced at Alfred. He was looking downright bored now. His brother's attention span wasn't the best. Matthew was amazed that he had stuck with him for so long now. But now he was obviously looking for an excuse to go away. Matthew was just about to say that he could go if he wanted, when the doorbell rang.

Alfred jumped up. "I'll get it."

Matthew watched him leave the room. He had been a bit annoyed at Alfred's presence at first. But now he was gone, he just felt more lonely than ever.

* * *

Alfred opened the door to welcome the unknown guest with a grin. But the grin made way for an expression of anger when he saw who it was. He slammed the door right back in his face. Lars didn't take this well however, and just started ringing until Alfred opened the door again.

"What the fuck do you want?" Alfred asked.

He examined Lars. In one hand he was holding a bouquet of tulips and in the other he held a little plastic bag. He was wearing a nice dress shirt and some fancy pants. The only thing still missing was a tie, really.

"I'm here for my boyfriend." He simply said, unfazed by Alfred's hostility. He was used to it by now.

"He doesn't want to see you." Alfred wanted to smash the door closed again, but Lars was prepared this time and pushed his way inside.

"Very funny. You say that every damn time."

"Well, now I'm serious!" Alfred said. He tried to block Lars' way. "Why do you think he doesn't return your calls? Your _boyfriend_ is crying his eyes out because of something _you_ did."

Lars' eyes widened at this statement, and he wasted no more time. He pushed Alfred out of his way and sped up the stairs. Alfred wanted to follow to stop him, but just then his father came into the hallway.

"Are you bothering your brother's boyfriend again?"

"But dad, he-" Alfred started, but Lars didn't hang around to hear the rest.

He opened the door to Matthew's room. The room was completely dark. The only thing he could hear were little sobs coming from the bed. He put whatever he was holding down on a nearby chair and switched the lights on.

"Matthew?"

Matthew jumped up from the bed when the lights switched on. He quickly wiped away his tears, though it was impossible to stop them from falling down once he saw Lars.

"W-what do you want?"

With a few steps Lars closed the distance between them and embraced the smaller boy. "Schatje, what's wrong?"

For a moment Matthew relaxed into his strong arms, but then he started pushing him away. "Y-you asshole! G-go away!"

Lars let go of him, but didn't leave. He didn't know what to say either. He just stood there.

"Don't play stupid! I saw you yesterday!" Matthew fumed.

"Yesterday?"

Matthew looked down. He didn't want Lars to see him cry. "In the mall! With that… that girl! That whore, that slut!"

"Wait, Matthe-" Lars started, but Matthew interrupted him.

"No, you!" His head snapped up to face Lars again, looking him straight in the eyes this time. "_You_ are the slut!" Matthew lunged forward and started banging his fists against Lars's chest. He hit at every spot he could reach, hoping to do as much damage as possible. To hurt Lars just as much as he had hurt him. But the punched didn't hold much strength. Matthew was exhausted from all his crying.

Lars grabbed a hold of Matthew's wrists, causing Matthew to shut up and look up at him. He pulled him closer, and pressed him and Matthew's bodies together. Then he tilted Matthew's chin and kissed him full on the lips. Matthew didn't resist. He couldn't.

After a couple of seconds Lars pulled back. He led Matthew to the bed and made him sit down. Matthew had stopped crying now. It was as if he didn't have any tears left to cry.

"It was my sister." Lars said after a short silence.

"Wh-what?" Matthew looked up at Lars. "B-but she… she kissed you! I saw it!"

"Just on the cheek." Lars explained.

"The… cheek?" But he had seen it, right? She had… oh fuck. He hadn't seen the actual kiss. He had just assumed it happened. Oh, he felt so stupid!

"It's pretty normal to kiss your family on the cheek where I come from." Lars said awkwardly.

Fresh tears pricked at the corners of Matthew's eyes when he realised his mistake. "I-I…" He started, but couldn't find the words. Instead he just hugged the man next to him. Lars returned the embrace and let Matthew sob against his chest, soaking his clean dress shirt with tears. Matthew kept holding on to him, even when he had calmed down again.

"I'm sorry." He finally managed to whisper. Lars just placed a kiss on his head in reply. Next, he captured the boy's lips with his own in a slow and sweet kiss. Matthew eagerly returned the kiss.

"Happy anniversary." Lars said when he pulled back. Matthew giggled a bit and wanted to lean in again for another kiss, but then the door opened.

"Get your dirty hands off of my brother!" Alfred roared. It seemed that he had finally been able to escape from his father.

Matthew groaned and hid his face in his hands. "Alfred, not now. Please leave." His brother's overprotectiveness was a bit touching, but more than that, it was annoying. Very, very annoying. And it happened at the most inconvenient times, like this one.

"No, I-" Alfred started to argue. But Lars simply stood up, retrieved something from Matthew's desk and walked over to Alfred. He placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder and started to push him out of the room.

"Since you clearly aren't able to read the atmosphere yet, I'm gonna tell you this very clearly, so pay attention." He shoved the protesting Alfred completely out of the room. "We would like some privacy now." With that he shut the door and locked it with the key he just picked up. Alfred tried the door, but it didn't open of course. On the other side of the door they heard him curse and walk away.

Lars sat down beside Matthew again and wrapped an arm around him. "Now, where were we?"

Matthew leaned his forehead against that of his boyfriend. "I love you." Then he placed a soft kiss on his lips. Lars responded to this by deepening the kiss, pushing Matthew to lay back on the bed. He slipped his tongue in to explore Matthew's mouth. His hands slid a bit under Matthew's sweater.

Lying only half on the bed, Matthew was a bit uncomfortable, so he shuffled backwards until he was completely on the bed. Then he pulled on Lars' arm, wanting to continue. Lars was more than happy to comply. After kicking off his shoes, he climbed on top of his lover. Matthew's sweater was discarded quickly. Lars' hands slid down his chest, followed by his mouth. He placed a trail of kisses from Matthew's mouth, down his neck, towards his chest. Once he reached a nipple he flicked his tongue over it teasingly, enjoying the small sound Matthew made. He took it into his mouth and sucked gently, while his fingers played with the other one. Matthew moaned and arched his chest up. Lars smirked against his skin. The boy was so easy to please.

Matthew pulled Lars back up for another hungry kiss. His hands set to work on unbuttoning Lars' shirt. His hands trembled and the fact that Lars had started to rock against him softly wasn't helping either. He moaned into the kiss. He finally managed to get Lars' shirt open who shrugged it off his shoulders. Lars felt Matthew's hands at his belt already and chuckled.

"You're so eager." He purred while massaging Matthew's chest. "I like it." His hands slid lower and he started to stroke Matthew through his pants. Matthew blushed a bright red. He covered his face with his hands. Lars leaned over to place a kiss on each of the fingers.

"Don't." He said. "I want to see your face. I want to see all of you."

Matthew removed his hands and opened his mouth to speak, but only a moan came out, making Lars smirk. "I-I…" He tried again. "I need you… to show me… I'm the only one for you." He managed in between heavy breaths. "I don't… want to doubt you again."

Lars nodded. He placed a long and loving kiss on the boy's lips while unbuckling his belt. Making a trail of kisses again, Lars didn't stop at Matthew's chest this time. When he reached Matthew's pants, he places a kiss on his clothed arousal before sliding down his pants and boxers. He trailed kisses all the way up Matthew's length.

"A-ah, Lars. J-just…"

The sounds Matthew was emitting made his pants feel awfully tight. Lars ignored it for the time being and instead focussed on pleasing his lover. His lips slid over Matthew's hard member and he sucked gently on the tip. Matthew bucked up his hips, wanting more. But Lars held them down, taking his time. Slowly he slid lower, taking in as much as he could. He moved up and down, his skilled tongue sliding across Matthew's cock. A shudder of delight ran through Matthew's body. Lars rid himself from his pants without leaving Matthew's cock. Next he put his fingers to Matthew's mouth.

"Suck." He murmured and the Canadian did so. He sucked and licked at the fingers, making them slick with his salvia. Lars enjoyed the feeling of it. He hummed around Matthew's cock, making Matthew moan even louder. The possibility of people hearing them didn't even cross their minds anymore. They were to much absorbed in each other and their current activities.

Matthew let out a disapproving whimper as Lars' mouth left his cock. Lars was already focussing on something else. His now slick fingers were probing at Matthew's entrance. A finger slid in and Matthew wriggled his ass against the strange sensation. A second finger soon followed and he started making scissoring motions, stretching the boy for what was to come. The third finger joined in. Lars explored Matthew with his fingers, searching for that one special- _bingo_. Matthew screamed loudly in pleasure.

"M-more! There!"

Lars smirked at the boy's eagerness. He removed his fingers and positioned himself in front of Matthew's entrance.

"Ready?" He asked to make sure.

"Yes, YES! Just d-do it!"

"With pleasure." Lars let out a loud groan as he pushed into Matthew's tight hole. He waited for the blond to adjust to his size. When he felt Matthew push down on his cock, he started to move. Slowly at first, but picking up speed soon. He aimed his thrusts differently, searching for that spot deep inside his lover again. He knew he found it when Matthew moaned out his name loudly, followed by a couple of French swear words. Lars sped up his pace, making sure to hit that spot with every thrust.

"Mijn god Matt, you feel so _good_." Lars moaned. He grabbed a hold of Matthew's cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Seeing Matthew so hot and flustered beneath him in combination with the feeling of his walls tightening around his cock almost pushed him over the edge. And hearing Matthew moan like that, he guessed he was close too. Lars stroked him harder and sped up his pace again. Finally the pleasure became to much for Matthew to handle and he spilled himself in Lars' stroking hand. The face and sounds he made also pushed Lars over the edge. After a couple more thrusts he came inside of Matthew. He kept thrusting, riding out his orgasm for as long as possible.

Then he collapsed on top of Matthew, careful not to crush him with his weight. When he had caught his breath he pulled out of Matthew, who shuddered a bit at the feeling. Matthew cuddled up to Lars, who wrapped his arms around him.

"Je t'aime." Matthew said softly, before dozing off to sleep.

"Ik hou ook van jou." Lars whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alfred was curled up in his room, clutching a pillow to his chest. He would _never_ be able to forget what he had just heard. He didn't look his brother in the eyes for days.

* * *

**Translations:  
**Schatje - Dutch term of endearment, something like "honey" or "baby"  
Mijn god - my god (though that shouldn't have been that hard to figure out xD)  
Je t'aime - I love you (French)  
Ik hou ook van jou - I love you too (Dutch)

**A/N: **So, I hope you enjoyed my first fic in ages. Feel free to leave a review~


End file.
